


A Dangerous Meeting

by Butterflies_and_Handgrenades



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades
Summary: Working for the Guild can be dangerous, especially as a trainee. One particular meeting is where it all starts.Reader/Watch/WardWarning: Smut





	A Dangerous Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuquspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuquspace/gifts).



> My first reader insert AND my first smut fic :3

You had been working at the Guild for a while now and even though you were still technically a trainee, you were really enjoying it.

Watch and Ward had been assigned to train you since the first day you started. Over time the three of you had become close, almost inseparable, much to the annoyance of a few of the council members.

There had been a few occasions that work suddenly turned in goofing off. Goofing off of course had then turned into pranks, which occasionally had met with someone other than their intended target.

Luckily, Red Death had laughed about the prank he had unknowingly walked into, so only a few slaps on the wrists had been given out. You were a fast learner and showed promise as a good new recruit so he had felt that too harsh of punishment or separating the three of you would be a step in the wrong direction. Red Death, while absolutely terrifying, he was almost like your work dad.

Because you were still considered 'new', you weren't completely trusted yet. A few things were still classified and you were either left completely out of it or had to go through a bunch of crazy steps in order to participate.

Which, is how you ended up in today's situation. You were allowed to tag along to a very important meeting, but the location was to be kept a secret.

Being escorted to the meeting while wearing a blindfold was rather embarrassing, but there was work to do and there wasn’t any other way. Once you had The Council's complete trust you wouldn't have to do such silly things anymore.

There were a few Villains there that you hadn't met before. Not very surprising. You had previously been assigned the lower class stuff to work on so there would be less of a chance to mess something up. You were just excited you finally got to tag along for once even though you were yet again stuck at the 'kiddie table' as Watch and Ward had dubbed it. It didn't seem to matter where meetings were held, there was always a smaller separate table set up off to the side. At least this time there were snacks.

By the time the meeting was over both Watch and Ward had grown grumpy. Boredom mixed with being ignored for most of the meeting had soured their mood, despite all the sugary snacks they had eaten. Though quite a few had ended up stuffed in their pockets.

A small smirk crept over your face. Once the three of you got back to the communication hub, their moods would change. Most likely they would see who made off with the most treats concealed in their uniforms. It had been an ongoing competition between the two.

Ward was the current champ. He had managed to beat Watch by a bag of Fritos and a DVD when they hit the local convenience store last week. It was rarely boring with these two.

Everyone was in the process of saying their goodbyes and gathering up their papers when Watch tossed the blindfold onto the table in front of you.

Oh yeah, you had to put that stupid thing back on to leave. There's something slightly humiliating about stumbling around helplessly while hanging onto someone as they guide you around.

The worst part was that you had to wait until you got back to headquarters before you could take it off. You couldn't even try to start paperwork on the ride back to keep yourself busy. Nothing to do but sit and fiddle your thumbs.

Usually, you would just join in on a conversation with the boys while they sat up front in the limo. However, someone had managed to get the divider window stuck about an inch from the top a few days ago. No one seemed to know who did it or even who had the vehicle when it happened.

Ward helped you into the limo and buckled you up before climbing into his usual seat. The car doors slammed shut and the long boring ride back to headquarters began.

You slouched back into the seat while lightly kicking your feet on the carpeting. Trying to yell through the small gap the whole ride wasn't really worth it. You had tried that on the way here but with how many times everyone yelled 'what' back and forth, it had essentially ruined the conversation.

While sighing to yourself out of boredom you could hear, well partially anyway, the boys up front whispering to each other. At least it sounded like they were whispering as you couldn't make out a single word they were saying. What kind of prank were they thinking up now?

Hopefully, it wasn't another 'about to crash' prank. Watch almost caused a real accident trying to pull off that one.

The rest of the ride back was quiet and uneventful. After what seemed like an eternity, the car finally slowed to a stop and shut off.

Finally! You were going to fall asleep if you had to sit here much longer. Out of habit, you started to unbuckle your seatbelt when you heard the car door open followed by a rough-voiced “Wait.”

Oh, maybe they had stopped off at another client's place to pick up some additional paperwork. It wasn't uncommon to do after meetings after all. This must be another one of the 'classified' clients if you had to keep the mask on. Uhhgg, you wanted to burn the stupid thing once you were no longer 'in training'.

You weren't sure who helped you out of the car as no one had spoken since telling you to wait. The three of you walked in awkward silence. All that you could hear were the echo of footsteps. You were pretty sure it was Watch that was holding onto your arm, but his grip seemed tighter then it needed to be as if you might run away or be pulled out of his grasp. Ward was also walking incredibly close to you (or maybe that was Watch) as you had bumped into him a couple of times already.

Your heart skipped a beat. Could this really be that dangerous of an area?

A chill ran down your spine. If they were on edge, then there was no telling what could happen. It could all go sideways at a moments notice.

The sound of a heavy door opening met your ears before you were lead through it. The door clicked shut behind you as you stood frozen in place.

“Where are we?” You quietly asked, almost afraid to break the silence.

Watch's rough voice answered from beside you “Somewhere dangerous.”

So it was Watch that had a hold of you, his grip still tight.

You strained your ears trying to hear anything that might be important about the room in case you had to make a run for it. Were there other people in the room? A vat of acid you might be thrown into? Trained attack hyenas? After listening for a few seconds, you felt yourself relax.

“No we're not!” you laughed. “We're in the Com room. I can hear my desk fan.”

Sure enough, your little desk fan was buzzing and whirring in the background. It made a unique sound as Ward had accidentally knocked it off the desk one day causing something inside it to become loose.

So this had been their little 'prank'. They probably would have gotten away with it if they had picked any room but this one. Or had at least turned the fan off.

You reached up to take off the blindfold. “Come on guys, you almost fooled-”

A hand stopped you.

Ward spoke barely above a whisper, his voice a bit more hoarse than normal “No. Leave it on.”

What was going on? Your heart started to thump nervously.

“Why?” Watch had finally loosened his grip on your arm as you asked, now just barely touching you.

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence ticked by before he answered.

“So I don't lose my courage.”

Courage? Courage for what? But before your brain could finish pondering that question, a set of lips covered your own in a soft kiss.

Heat spread across your face as your heart jumped up a gear. Since you had started working with them, the three of you had constantly flirted back and forth. When neither of them actually made a move on you, you had sadly accepted that it would only remain just a friendship as you thought neither felt that way for you. Yet here you were, heart in your throat, kissing one of the men that had secretly stolen your affections.

Ward broke the kiss much to your dismay. A sigh escaped you at the sudden loss of contact. Before you were able to say anything, his mouth came crashing back down on yours. His full weight pushing you into Watch, who grabbed your shoulders to keep you from falling.

Being sandwiched between them made two things very obvious. Watch was heavily breathing down the back of your neck and Ward's mouth tasted faintly like fruit flavored candy. You were very ready for whatever was to happen next. 

So make that three things.

While Ward held dominion over your mouth, tasting your tongue with his own, Watch had nuzzled his face into your hair. His breath hot on your scalp as his hands traveled down to rest on your hips.

You wished you could see them, to see the expressions on their faces, but you didn't want to risk causing this moment to stop by removing the blindfold. That wonderful blindfold that started all this.

Ward had moved down your chin, planting kisses, licking at your skin, as he made his way down your neck. He stopped briefly to bite at the tender flesh of your throat. A soft moan escaped from you before you felt him pull away.

Even though you couldn't see him, you could feel him staring down at you. He slowly slid the blindfold up so you could meet his gaze. Blinking a few times, your eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room quickly. His face was flushed and his eye was glazed over with lustful intent. He wore a serious expression as he spoke.

“Do you want us to stop before this turns into something more?” His normally rough voice was laced with concern and also hunger.

You opened your mouth to speak but didn't trust that the words wouldn't come out as more than a squeak. Instead, you shook your head. He smiled down at you. From behind you heard Watch let out a large breath. He had been holding it while waiting for your answer.

Watch's hands quickly made short work of the buckles on your guild jacket. Must have been from the years of experience with his own. The jacket slipped free from your shoulders mere moments later, to be forgotten on the floor, his hands returned to their previous spots.

Your heart thumped louder as he bent down to nip at the side of your neck. Ward observed as Watch slowly made his way down and across your shoulder. Light bite marks left in his wake.

One hand stayed on your hip as the other slowly worked its way up to your breast. Slowly kneading it through your bra as he continued his assault on your shoulder.

Teeth bit down on the crook of your neck hard enough to make you jump and give a slight whimper. Just enough to slightly hurt, but in a damn good way. The hand resting on your hip quickly came up to tilt your head sideways. Without time to react, Watch’s mouth was over yours in a bruising kiss.

Another small whimper gave him the access to your mouth that he wanted. His tongue coaxing yours to twirl and match his. A deadly game that he was clearly winning.

A sharp exhale brought your attention back to Ward who was now also missing his jacket. Even though you could only see him out of the corner of your eye, you could see that he was watching the hand on your breast, squeezing, palming at it through the fabric of your bra.

Ward knelt down in front of you, littering your breasts with soft warm kisses. Both hands danced up your back to work at the clasp keeping your tender buds hidden from him.

It soon became clear, after a few frustrated grunts, that he was having trouble getting it unhooked. Should you come to his aid or let him struggle a bit longer?

He tugged at the back strap with increasing roughness. At this rate, he'll end up ripping it if you don't help him. It was one of your favorite bras after all.

While still being focused on Watch's hold over your mouth, you manage to quickly reach back and pop the clasp free in one smooth motion. You were rewarded with a small excited sound whispered into your cleavage.

Your bra, much like your jacket before it, fell to the floor. His hands slowly grabbing yours, keeping them in place behind you. Watch's hand, only leaving your breast momentarily to let your bra fall free, lightly dragged his short nails across the tender flesh as he regained his hold of the soft mound.

The man currently kneeling in front of you sucked a pert nipple into his mouth. Rolling his tongue over the sensitive nub, you moaned lightly into Watch's mouth.

Watch finally released your mouth from his sideways kiss, he nipped and bit along your jawline, moving to nibble on your ear. Your hands were also released from their hold as Ward moved to cup your breasts, scattering light hickies over the skin.

As you went to move your arms from behind your back, the back of your hand accidentally brushed against Watch. It took a second for your brain to realize that it was his erection that you had brushed after you heard his breath hitch.

You pressed your hand back into him, rubbing at him through his pants, palming the hardness of him. His hips pressing into your hand, desperate to increase the contact. A soft groan rumbled from his throat.

For a brief moment, you felt two hands seeming to battle for dominance on one of your breasts. You looked down in time to see Ward swat at the hand that had a firm grasp on it. Watch's hand let go just long enough to smack Ward upside the head before promptly returning back to its spot.

“Hey!” Ward glared up at the man currently breathing in your ear.

“You started it,” Watch responded in a gravelly tone.

You couldn't help yourself. You started to laugh at the duo. No matter the situation, they always managed to do something that made you smile.

A small grin broke across Ward's face and Watch chuckled into your hair. Your laugh died down as Watch's arms wrapped tightly around you, dragging you down to the floor with him, each of you resting on your knees.

Ward sat down on the floor, legs spread out, leaned back, almost like he was a kid about to watch a movie.

You were sort of right. Except it was the two of you that he was watching. His eye followed Watch's hands as they slid up and down your front. Playfully light as they caressed your skin. His right hand dipping down to rub you through your pants like you had done to him, earning a sigh from you in return.

His other hand wound into your hair, grabbing a fistful, before pulling your head back, almost too roughly.

He spoke into your ear with a low gruff whisper. “Do you know how long I've waited for this?”

You took a deep breath to answer him.

“Shhhh.” He hissed at you causing you to gulp.

He pulled you tight against him, digging his erection into your backside.

“Are you sure you want me to continue?” He asked with a slight hint of pleading deep in his voice. He rotated his hips, rubbing back and forth across your rump.

You managed to croak out a 'yes' followed by a quiet, begging 'please'.

It was with a dizzying force that you were knocked forwards onto your hands, nearly landing face first into Ward's lap. Your uniform pants being peeled down to your knees along with your panties, that surprisingly, hadn't ripped from the force.

Buckles clicked and clattered as you were vaguely aware that Watch's jacket was tossed aside with amazing speed, him quickly working at the buckles on your boots to completely free you from any garments that might get in his way.

Watch ran his tongue up your spine as he finished removing your boots and pants, tossing them onto the growing pile of clothes. Ward was slowly removing your gloves, bringing your hand up to his mouth to kiss at your fingers.

You lurched forward, further into Wards lap, when fingers suddenly probed at your womanhood. Teasing, sliding across your wetness, looking for your hidden pearl. Watch's body heavy against you as he peppered bites and kisses across the back of your neck and shoulders.

A throaty moan escaped your lips as he found your clit and flicked a finger across it. His long fingers playing and teasing the sensitive spot. The nerves springing to life under his touch.

As you arched your back, and Ward bent forward capturing you in a kiss once more, swallowing your moan. His soft kiss a drastic opposite to Watch's teeth scraping at your skin.

His fingers left you for a moment as he adjusted himself behind you before they returned to dip inside your wet center. He started with one finger, then two, slowly filling you then pulling back out again. Agonizingly slow, time and again, before pulling them out completely.

Ward broke the kiss as you whimpered. He leaned back again, watching the show that was unfolding before him. Pure excitement pooled in your belly. Your ears filled with the sound of your own heart thumping.

Watch growled into the curve of your neck as he pressed the head of his cock against your slick folds. You stole a glance back at him as he straightened himself upright. He had somehow managed to remove his pants and underwear while still leaving his boots on. You wanted to chuckle, but his hands grabbing your hips, brought your attention back to his erection prodding at your entrance.

One hand on to your hip, the other guiding his cock, he slowly slid into you. Slowly and carefully, he filled you, allowing time for you to adjust to his thickness. There was pain at first. Fuck, you didn't know if you could handle how thick he was, but it slowly subsided.

He held your hips steady as he pulled out, before plunging back in. You gasped at the suddenness of it, your vision becoming unfocused. Watch began a slow rhythm at first, sliding smoothly in and out.

As his pace started to quicken, excitement and anticipation started to bubble in your abdomen, causing you to lightly pant. Watch's head thrown back, enjoying the way you felt wrapped around his dick, muttering 'fuck' as he continued. The gradually increasing speed of his thrusting blurring your thoughts, sending ripples of pleasure through your body.

You had squeezed your eyes shut, enjoying the feeling when Ward's own heavy breathing brought your attention to him. He was watching you intently and it was very obvious he was enjoying the show. He had pulled his uniform pants down just low enough to let his cock be freed and was currently sliding a hand up and down the length.

Mind hazy with lust and new found bravery, you dipped forward to lick the tip. You were rewarded with an excited groan, spurring you to continue. As you ran your tongue up and down the length of his cock, you replaced his hand with your own, keeping yourself balanced with your free hand. Ward worked his newly freed hand into your hair, running his thumb over your ear, silently asking for more.

“Oh shit” Ward moaned as you took the head of it into your mouth, twirling your tongue across it. You lapped at the small beads of pre-cum that leaked from him in anticipation. The salty taste urging you to be rewarded with more.

Watch's thrusts had set a pace for your bobbing, letting you concentrate more on riding out the waves of ecstasy. Just as you felt your core began to tighten, you heard Watch sharply inhale before hoarsely groaning “God, even seeing you blow another man is fucking hot.”

Before you had time to react, Watch lost his pace and started to slam into you, hard and fast. Driving mercilessly into your sweet spot. His actions jerking you, pulling your mouth free from Ward with an ungraceful 'pop' sound.

You could feel your muscles tighten just before the spring deep inside you released. You cried out as your orgasm overcame you, Watch still rutting into you without slowing, your core slamming down on him.

As the final wave of pure ecstasy rolled through you, Watch bucked into you, growling deeply, before letting his own release take hold of him. Panting, you could feel him twitching deep inside of you, filling you with his hot seed.

He bent down to give you a soft kiss on your shoulder followed by another kiss to the side of your face.

“That's my girl.” He whispered in his raspy voice before sliding out of you.

Watch flopped ungracefully onto the floor with a heavy sigh, stretching as if he planned on sleeping right there.

Just as you rose to your knees, Ward caught your face in his hands. He fixed you with a devilish smirk before giving you a firm kiss.

“My turn.” His voice scratchy and full of excitement.

You gaped at him for a second as he went in for another kiss.

“Don't worry, I'll try to be quick.” He knew you were growing tired, but you were still ready and wanting him.

With that, he lowered you onto the floor, one arm wrapped around you, the other holding himself over you. Ward started to lick and nibble at your neck, slowly working his way across your collarbone, before coming back up to bite and tug at your lower lip.

You could feel the excitement beginning to build in you once more. You parted your legs to give him entrance as he plunged his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into his mouth as he reached down to play with your clit. Due to the previous activities with Watch, your body was ready to accept his cock with little to no resistance, a fact that he took full advantage of.

Ward held the kiss as he slowly entered you, pushing in as far as he could go. He wasn't as thick as Watch, but he was longer, hitting at a spot that made your legs weak. You wrapped your legs around him, as he started to move. He didn't take long to speed up to a quick pace, thrusting into that sweet spot, making you moan again.

Your legs began to quake as Ward breathed heavily into your ear, driving into you over and over again. Before you knew it, you could feel another orgasm building. You dug your nail into his back as your muscles started to tighten.

He nibbled on your ear before speaking more hoarse than usual. “Cum for me.”

It was enough to send you tumbling over the edge. You held onto him tightly as you cried his name, pulling him deep into you as you squeezed your legs behind his back. His own climax filling you deeply as he bucked against you.

Ward panted over you as he slowly pumped into you, letting your core milk his cock of it's remaining sticky juices.

Sweating and out of breath, the two of you finally parted, laying back on the cool floor. The sounds of your panting, mixed with the whirring of the computers and fans, filled the room.

Watch chuckled from his spot on the floor. “Hell of a way to end your first exclusive meeting, eh?”

“That meeting sucked! At least this was fun, right?” Ward croaked as his breathing started to normalize.

You grinned without moving your head to look at them. “Of course!” It was the best thing you have ever done with them, to be honest. Really, you couldn't wait for it to happen again.

You chuckled to yourself. “I'm honestly surprised you guys didn't count your candy first,” you said more to yourself than anyone else as you recounted the day's events in your head.

Both Ward and Watch sat straight up before peering over at the pile of clothing that was littered with their plundered snacks, having fallen from the pockets as they were tossed on the floor.

“Dammit!” Watch cried “I would have won this time!”

Ward laughed “Yeah right!”

You couldn't help but giggle at them as they bickered about who would have ended up with the most.

Heaven was lying on the communication room floor, sweaty and spent, in the arms of the two men you cared for the most, while eating snacks. Yeah, that was pretty much as good as life could be while working for the Guild, and you wouldn’t have changed a single thing.


End file.
